Finding Peace
by tearsXsolitude
Summary: Jack's struggles before and during his time with the Mercers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mr. Mayer!" The teacher, Mr. Garrison, yelled for the third time, slamming his hand on the desk.

Jack jumped, wincing from the sudden movement that jerked his bruised body around. He relaxed when he realized he was still in school and not at home.

"Sorry." Jack mumbled to the angry teacher, trying to hide the pain that he was feeling all over his body.

"Sorry isn't gonna help you pass your freshmen year Jack." The teacher scolded before continuing on with the lesson, not even noticing Jack's wince or the stiff way in which he held his fragile body.

Jack let out a tired sigh. He hadn't slept or eaten a whole lot for a total of two weeks. His newest foster father was unmerciful. Jack ached all over from the nightly beatings. Last night hadn't been nearly as bad though because last night Jim, his foster father, was so shit faced that he passed out cold before he could finish with Jack. Jack was grateful of that and took the time to treat his split lip and bloodied nose among other things. He didn't look as horrible today as he had in the past few days.

Just then the school bell rang, dismissing the students for the weekend. Jack hated the weekend because it just meant more time alone with Jim, especially since Jim only ever let him leave the house for school.

"Hey, Mayer!" Someone yelled as Jack exited the school. Jack looked around to see who had called his name and to no surprise he saw the school jack ass, Simon, about ten yards in front of him.

Jack tried to ignore him and kept walking, but to his disappointment it didn't work. He felt someone grab the hood to his sweatshirt and yank him to the ground. Jack stood up quickly, knowing the disadvantages to being on the ground during a fight all to well.

"Thought you could ignore me?" Simon spat as he brought his fist up against Jack's face, splitting his lip again.

Jack was quick though and landed a nice one against Simon's nose. Simon let out a shriek and fell to the ground. Jack was about to kick him when two of Simon's goons grabbed Jack's arms and restrained him. Jack tried to struggle, but with his lack of nourishment and sleep there was no way he was breaking free.

"You're going to pay for that Jack." Simon said with blood streaking his down his chin as he stood.

Jack braced himself as he felt fist after fist connect with face and abdomen. There was a large circle around them and not a teacher in sight.

"He's done." Simon said with a chuckle. "Drop him."

And just like that the two goons let go of Jack and let him fall to the ground. Now normally Jack would have stayed on the ground to avoid further beating, but he'd had it with this asshole. He got to much shit at home to be taking it from this fuck face.

As Simon was begging to turn around Jack lunged at him and easily tackled him to the ground throwing punches left and right. Simon tried to defend himself, but couldn't and ended up knocked out by the fifth punch. The goons jumped on Jack immediately, but Jack wasn't having any of that either. His body was past physical exhaustion and adrenaline was the only thing keeping him up at this point. But that was enough to dodge punches and beat the shit out of both the goons. When all three boys were lying unconscious on the ground and the circle around them had grown silent, Jack's whole body was fighting just to stay standing. He was swaying back and forth vigorously and his vision was blurry. The adrenaline rush was gone and his lack of food and sleep was catching up quick. His body didn't ache anymore due to the numbness that he felt.

Jack tried taking a step forward and collapsed unconscious into the grass.

When Jack woke up he found himself in an unfamiliar territory. He was sitting in a bed, but he didn't know whose it was. It wasn't his, it wasn't the group homes, and it sure as hell was no nurses' office. Jack felt a surge of panic run threw him. He sat up quickly and got out of bed, but he was so weak that he just collapsed on the floor, his legs to weak to support him. Before Jack could try and stand again, an elderly woman and a muscular man rushed into the room. Jack grew fearful of the strangers and tried to stand again, only to end up back on the floor.

"Honey, it's okay, we only want to help." The elderly woman said quietly.

Jack remained silent and just stared at the two fearfully.

The man tried to approach him, but Jack unwillingly let out a tiny whimper. He internally scolded himself for being so weak.

"He won't hurt you; he's just going to help you up." The elderly woman said.

Before the man could try again Jack spoke up. "I'm fine where I am." He said in a whisper.

"Okay that's fine." The elderly woman said and the man backed up and stood next to her. "What's your name?" She asked nicely.

Jack stared at her for a moment, deciding on whether or not to answer. Instead of answering he said, "Where am I?"

"You're at my house. My name is Evelyn Mercer. My youngest, Angel, saw you fighting and said that you collapsed so he and my other two boys brought you home." She said.

Jack started shaking involuntary. He didn't like this one bit. For all he knew he could be with some psycho. At least with Jim he knew what to expect. _Oh shit, Jim._ He thought. _He's gonna be pissed that I'm not home! Shit! _ He looked out the window and noticed it was dark out.

"I need to get back home." Jack said trying stand, using the bed as support. He made it up and was standing. He was swaying a little, but he was standing.

"I don't think so." The man said firmly.

Jack felt his heart drop. "W-why not?" he stuttered out.

"I wasn't born yesterday." The man said pointing at Jack's bare arms. Jack didn't notice that he wasn't wearing his hoodie anymore. His arms had bruises covering them an a few welts here and there where the belt had missed his back or stomach.

Before Jack could retaliate the elderly woman, Evelyn, spoke up. "You don't deserve that kind of treatment. You can stay here. That won't happen here." She said reassuringly.

Jack didn't believe a word the woman said and he didn't know what to expect from these people. "Umm…these are from fights okay. I just really wanna go home now." Jack pleaded.

"Fights my ass!" The man yelled making Jack flinch.

"Bobby calm down." The woman said, putting a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. Then she turned back to Jack, who was starting to sway more and more as time passed. "Just one night, give it just one night and if you still want to leave you can. Please, just tonight." The woman asked.

Jack hesitated to yes, but he knew that in the state he was now there was no way he could make it home on his own. He didn't even know what part of Detroit he was in. So he nodded his head in agreement.

The woman smiled sweetly. "Why don't you join us for dinner? I'm sure you're hungry." And like on cue Jack's stomach let out a loud moan.

Jack nodded his head up and down. _Might as well_. He thought.

Jack followed the man and woman out of the room the best he could. His legs still threatened to give way on him, but he REALLY did not want that man to try and help him up.

When they finally made it in to the kitchen, Jack saw two African American's already seated. The elderly woman pointed to a seat for Jack to sit in, so he did so as the man and her took their seats. There was already a plate set in front of Jack. It was a full meal. It was all he could do to keep from drooling.

"So before we eat why don't we do introductions? I'm Evelyn, like I said before. This is Bobby," she said pointing to the muscular man that was in the room with her. "Jerry," she said pointing to the smaller of the black boys. "and Angel." She finished off, pointing to the only boy left. Jack thought he recognized him from one of his classes.

"You're Jack, right?" Angel said.

Jack nodded his head. He really could care less about names, he wanted food.

"Okay well I guess we can eat now." Evelyn said.

Jack glanced at Evelyn to make sure it was okay if he ate. She gave him a small nod and Jack slowly ate his food. He wanted to stuff it down his throat, but he didn't know these people and he didn't know their tempers. He wasn't going to push things.

Jack ate about half the plate and was stuffed to the rim. When he put down his fork and stopped eating, everyone at the table gave him curious looks.

"You can eat as much as you like Jack." Evelyn said.

Jack shook his head no.

"Why not? I won't get mad."

"I can't eat anymore." He said quietly.

"Oh, okay that's fine. If you're tired you can go and sleep in the room you were before. Do you want to do that?" She asked.

Jack didn't know if this was trick question or not so he didn't answer. He just looked at her, waiting for her angry reaction at something he did wrong.

"It's fine, you can if you want." She said.

"O-okay." Jack hesitated to say.

"Do you remember the way back to the room you were just in?" She asked.

Jack nodded yes.

"Okay, then you can sleep in there for the night if you'd like."

Jack stood carefully, but his fatigue was no longer their and he felt much better. He was still in pain, from the bruises and other things, but his stomach was happy.

When Jack reached the room, he collapsed in bed and he fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Jack woke up, he was confused about where he was. Then he remembered Evelyn and the three boys. He was amazed at how great he felt. He hadn't felt so good in a long time. His stomach was full and he had a whole nights sleep without being interrupted. This could easily be a façade though, so there was no way in hell Jack was staying. He knew Jim would be pissed when he got home, but it was his own fault for passing out before he got there.

Jack quickly got out of bed and exited the room, making his way to the front door. He was quietly opening it when he felt someone's presence behind him. Jack spun around and found Bobby in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

Jack didn't even bother answering before he took off out the door and down the street. To his relief Bobby didn't follow. When Jack turned the corner he stopped running and started walking. He recognized where he was. It really wasn't too far from his house. Jack was glad he didn't have to walk far, but at the same time he wished that it would take longer so, he wouldn't have to face Jim's wrath when he got home.

About ten minutes later Jack reached his house and quietly walked through the front door. He carefully shut the door, succeeding in making not a single sound. When Jack turned around his chest hitched. Jim was sitting in the recliner, eyes wide open, staring at him.

"Where the fuck you been boy?!"

* * *

"Angel." Evelyn called from the kitchen

"Yeah Ma." he said as he walked into the room.

"Did you see Jack at school today?" She asked worriedly.

Angel let out a sad sigh. "Ma, it's been four days. I haven't seen him in Mr. Garrison's class. I don't know where he is."

Evelyn stopped what she was doing and turned around to face her youngest. "Angel I don't know what to do. I want to help him, but I don't know how. I asked the agency about him, but they said that his social worker didn't see anything wrong so there is nothing they can do about it." Evelyn shook her head tiredly.

"Tell me the address." Bobby said as he walked in the room overhearing their conversation.

Evelyn gave him a loving look. "Bobby you know I can't do that."

"Ma, all I have to say is I was walking by and heard loud crashes coming from inside." Bobby said reasonably.

Evelyn sighed. "And if there are no loud crashes. I don't think Mr. Mayer will appreciate you barging in."

"To Mr. Mayer, I'm a man preaching religion, and if Jack needs help, this man of religion is going to religiously kick Mr. Mayer's ass." Bobby said with a smile of his face.

Evelyn considered her eldest son's words. "Okay Bobby, but if there is nothing visibly wrong, don't push it. I don't need you in jail."

Bobby gave Evelyn a small kiss on the cheek and left the house with the boy's address.

When Bobby arrived at the address he wasn't too surprised to see that the house was a shit hole. With a loud sigh, Bobby straightened himself up and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so he knocked again, a little louder.

"Jack, answer the god damn door!" A man from inside the house yelled. Bobby could already feel his anger boiling inside when the front door creaked open.

"He-" Jack began to greet before he realized who was at the door. "Look just go away." Jack begged.

"Like hell I am. Look at you! You look ten times as worse." Bobby yelled in a whisper.

"I'm fine." Jack said getting angry that these people wouldn't just leave him alone. They just couldn't understand that he'd rather be here than some of the other homes he had been too.

"Like hell you are. Kid, you're covered in dry blood." He said motioning over Jack's body.

"Jack, who is it?!" The man from inside yelled making Jack jump.

"Just a sales man." Jack yelled back before turning back to Bobby. "You need to leave now! I don't need your help." He said trying to shut the door.

Bobby slammed his hand against the door, keeping it from shutting. "Hey Mr. Mayer! I think we should have a talk!" Bobby yelled.

Jack's eyes went wide with horror and he tried harder to shut the door, but it didn't work. Jack felt hands grip the back of his neck and throw him backwards where he landed on the ground painfully and let out a muffled whimper.

"And who the fuck are you?" The man answered the door.

Bobby stared him down. Or more like up. This man was way bigger than Bobby and Bobby wasn't sure if he could beat this guy.

"I'm Bobby Mercer and I'm spreading the Christian beliefs." He said with a threatening smirk on his face.

The man didn't find Bobby amusing and turned to look at Jack who was crumpled on the ground from pain. "This your doin kid?!" he yelled.

"N-no I don't know him!" Jack screamed in defense.

"You little scum bag! You told someone didn't you?!"

"NOO!" Jack yelled.

Bobby taped the man's shoulder. "Excuse me sir. I don't like the way you're treating God's youth." he said through gritted teeth.

The man wiped around. "Yeah, well it's none of your god damn business!"

"Well, you see it is because…" Bobby paused trying to come up with some holy reason why, but he just couldn't so he decided to do it his way. "Oh fuck it! Look asshole, either you hand the kid over to me or I call the cops." Bobby said even though he REALLY did not want to get the cops involved. He was no dumb ass though. This guy was way bigger than him and Bobby would be over his head if things turned rough.

"Hmmm…I think we should let Jack choose. He's 15, I think he should get a say in things." he said turning to Jack. "So Jack, do you wanna stay with me or go with this perv?"

Jack was standing again, but looked miserable and in a lot of pain, but at the same time he looked defiant. "I said that I'm fine here." Jack said loudly to Bobby.

Mr. Mayer turned back to Bobby. "See, I think the kid has made up his mind. Now get lost!" He yelled slamming the door in Bobby's face.

Bobby cursed under his breathe and immediately knew he couldn't handle this guy on his own. So, since he didn't have a phone he ran to go get help…his kind of help.

* * *

"You little fucker! You pussy! You are going to pay dearly for telling that man what goes on in MY house!" Jim yelled pushing Jack to the ground and hitting and kicking him over and over again. "Have the past few days not been enough for you!? I thought the day you came back from being gone a whole day would have taught you a lesson. I guess I'll have to keep teaching!"

Jack didn't let out a single sound as he took punch after punch and kick after kick. He wouldn't allow himself to do that.

He was holding in his pain pretty well until Jim pinned his forearm to the ground, his foot between his elbow and wrist, and then he reached down and yanked up on his wrist causing it and his forearm to snap. He let out a blood curdling scream, feeling anguish and complete pain all over!

"I didn't say shit to that ass! I didn't say shit to anyone!!!" Jack yelled through tears.

"Then how the hell did Bobby Mercer end up coming to my house claiming to be fucking religious!?"

Jack let out a series of hysterical laughs. Laughs of someone who had been pushed to far; they were the laughs of someone who had been broken one to many times.

"He-he was a fucking Mercer?! That means he's the Michigan Mauler! Oh my god how did I not know that!" He said through his tears and hysterics.

"What the fuck is wrong with you kid!?" Jim said as he landed a swift kick to Jack's face.

Jack laughed on, spiting blood. "'What the fuck is wrong with me'!? Hehehe…I'll tell you what's wrong with me!" His voice went from hysterics to deadly in a matter of seconds. "It's bastard people like you!"

"What did you just say to me you fuck?!" The man growled and took hold of Jack's bloodied hair, hauling him off the ground. "So you think your tough kid. Okay then go on what else you got." Jim said in a provoking manner, releasing his grip on Jack.

Jack straightened up and said venomously, "You are a drunken prick! You have no life, that's why you feel the need to fuck mine up more than it already is. You beat on me cause you're not man enough to handle someone your own fucking age and…" Jack leaned in closer for his last words. "… you're just hung over the fact that you're wife and two kids left you because you're a good for nothing bast-" Jack was cut off with punch to the face.

Before Jack could react, Jim had his belt around his neck and was strangling him. Jack didn't even put up a fight though. He was ready to go. He figured death was better than anything in life could offer him.

"How do you like that you little shit!?" Jim yelled at the now unconscious boy as he continued to cut off his air supply, trying to kill him.

Just then Jim heard his door get kicked in and his trashed living room soon filled with a bunch of thugs; the one in front being none other, than Bobby Mercer.

* * *

Bobby was furious with the sight in front of him. He couldn't tell if the kid was dead or alive. He quickly leapt into action and slammed the butt of his gun against Mr. Mayer's fucked up little head. He then proceeded in grabbing the limp boy from his clutches. He just as quickly left the house with only two of the men he had brought with him, leaving the rest to finish the man off and clean up the mess. That man deserved death. It was the only way to deal with sick men like him.

"Ben, start the car and drive us to the ER. This kid is gonna need medical attention. Hurry!" Bobby shouted as he climbed into the back with the limp and bloody kid still in his arms.

About four minutes of maniac driving they made it to the ER where they burst through doors. People gave them funny looks until their eyes caught the sight of the kid in Bobby's arms. Then they all let out gasps and looks of pity filled their faces.

"Hey! I need help here!" Bobby yelled as two nurses and what looked to be a doctor rushed towards him.

One of the nurses felt for a pulse while the other got hold of a gurney. The doctor waited until the nurse with the gurney arrived.

"There's a pulse, it's slightly irregular, but he's in no danger of dying. Sir, can you follow us please." The nurse said taking hold of his gurney and pushing him into a curtained are where the doctor looked him over while a nurse undressed him.

The other nurse quickly pulled the curtain closed while she talked to Bobby. "We're going to need to know what happened, okay? And no bullshit Mercer!" The nurse finished with a grin.

Then Bobby recognized her. She went to watch a lot of hockey games at the rink and would bring her medical kit with her for fun. She was the chick that fixed up a lot of the guys that Bobby played against. Jessica her name was.

"Well yes ma'am Miss Jessica."

Jessica gave him a tiny smirk and then gently grabbed his forearm. "Common, I'll take you to the waiting are until they have more information on his condition."

Bobby did as she said and then told her **A **story of what happened. Basically just that he was walking up to the courts when he saw and boy stumbling around the streets. When Bobby approached him, he collapsed so Bobby brought him in.

"And I'm supposed to believe this Bobby?"

"Why yes you are because it's none other than the truth." He said flashing her a smile.

She giggled, finishing writing down the information of his story on a report form.

After about two hours and they had finished with all the information that Bobby knew, the doctor that had worked with Jack, entered the waiting area.

"Well," he said looking down at his chart. "The kid is still out cold. He has quite a few abrasions and deeper cuts, and few untreated burns and some other external things. He passed out due to strangulation. He'll definitely have a sore throat for awhile. Bruises cover his whole body. We're lucky there was no internal bleeding. His left wrist is broken in three places. Both his radius and ulna are broken in the same arm as his broken wrist. He's in surgery right now. He also has a few minor fractures to his ribs, but they should be fine as long as he doesn't engage in any extreme activity for a while. I've notified the police and social services. You'll have to make a police report." The doctor said finishing up. "Do you need to know anything else?"

"Umm…was there any…" Bobby struggled to say what he was thinking, but thankfully the doctor finished for him.

"Sexual abuse?" Bobby shook his head up and down. "No, not any new signs of recent sexual abuse anyway. Are you related to the boy? I probably shouldn't be telling you all this."

"No, but I do know the kid." Bobby offered sadly.

Just then Evelyn came rushing in to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**If you think uv read this ur wrong. I fixed it up better. Most of this chapter is the same, but some isn't. I'm working on making it better, please don't give up on me!  
**

"Bobby I came as soon as I found out! Is he okay doctor?" She asked worriedly as she turned and faced the doctor.

"May I ask who you are ma'am?" He asked politely.

"I'm Jack's new social worker."

"Okay then follow me and I'll discuss his condition in detail." The doctor said as he motioned Evelyn out of the room.

"Hey, Jess could you do me a favor?" Bobby asked.

Jessica turned serious at Bobby's tone. "Sure Bobby, what's wrong?"

"Well my story doesn't exactly match Jack's story. I was wondering if you could tell him pass a message to him from me. I mean you see him conscious before the cops will." Bobby's eyes pleaded.

"I new you were full of shit Mercer." She said with a grin. "Yeah, I guess I can do that."

"Okay well here's what he needs to say to the police. Tell him to say that his old man had been beating on him when the door was thrown open. People came into the house and murdered his foster bitch and then took him from the house and strangled him, leaving him thinking he was dead. Then that's all he needs to say okay?" Bobby explained.

"God Bobby did you really have to kill the guy?" Jessica said in disapproval.

"You saw the kid. That man deserves death." Bobby justified.

Jessica let out a defeated sigh and gave Bobby a cute smile. "Well Bobby I think I'll take my leave now. I gotta be their when the kid comes out of surgery after all." She winked at him and took her leave.

The time passed. Bobby gave his story to the police then explained the real story to his mother. Time seemed to go by very slowly. Then about two hours later Jessica walked into the room where two police officers, Bobby, and a social worker (aka Evelyn) sat waiting, uncomfortable with each others company.

"Okay," Jessica began with a hint of stress in her voice. "Jack is awake now and he's no longer under the influence of the anesthetics so it's okay to talk to him now. But please tread carefully; he has experienced some emotional trauma. If he refuses to answer questions then let him be and you can pick up with your questions when he's released. Until then, do not push him." She paused and took a glance at everyone in the room. "Do you understand?"

Everyone, but Bobby nodded. He wouldn't be seeing the kid more than likely until Evelyn and the police were done with him.

"Good. Police officers first, please follow me." Jessica said as she lead them out of the room.

Silence filled the room. Bobby was enjoying the peace and quiet until his mother spoke up. "I want to adopt him."

Bobby about flew out of his chair. She was so straight forward, it surprised him. "Ma, can't you just find the kid a good home. Like an actual good home instead of a shitty one. I mean haven't you done enough community service with us." Bobby whined.

Evelyn gave him a disapproving look, but her voice stayed calm and gentle. "Bobby I never considered any of you to be community service and you know that. As to your suggestion about a good home…well no one will take him. All of his past social workers have tried; no good family will take him. They say he's to broken to be fixed. Bobby he needs me. His life could easily be described as a horror movie. Bobby I looked at his file when I was fighting to get custody as his social worker and it's by far the worst case I have ever seen." Evelyn's eyes showed signs of tears.

Bobby let out a sad sigh. "Okay Ma, fine, but this one is gonna be hard. You know that right?"

Evelyn nodded her head sadly. "Yeah and I also know that that's why he needs me."

After their little conversation they spent the rest of the time in silence until about 45 minutes later when the cops went past the waiting room and out the front door. Jessica followed behind them, but stopped by Evelyn and Bobby.

"Okay Ms. Mercer, Jack can see you now." Jessica said with a tired smile on her face.

"Can I come too?" Bobby asked.

Jessica thought about it for a moment before she answered. "I'm not really supposed to let you, but if it's okay with Ms. Mercer than sure why not."

"Jessica honey, call my Evelyn, and Bobby, yes you can come, but I don't want you to say a word unless he or I talk to you and for heavens sake do not, under any circumstances, loose your temper." Evelyn said seriously.

"Okay, okay geez I get it." Bobby said throwing his hands in the air.

Jessica smiled again. "Okay then follow me." She said as she led them down the hall and into a real room instead of one with a curtain.

Once Bobby and Evelyn were inside the room, Jessica quietly left shutting the door behind her.

When Evelyn laid eyes on the boy her heart went out to the sickly figure. His wrists and ankles were strapped to the bed, his hand that wasn't casted was balled into a fist. His eyes looked distant and full of pain and distress.

"Jack?" Evelyn said trying to get his attention.

Jack made no attempt at answering so Evelyn continued. "Jack, remember me? Evelyn? Well I want you to know that I'm here for you. You'll be staying with me when you're released."

She paused hoping for a reaction but once again the broken child showed no sign that he heard a word she said.

"Okay, well I'll be back to visit you tomorrow sweety." She said as she gave one last sad look at him before her and Bobby exited the room.

Jessica was right there to greet him. "Did he say anything? He was totally unresponsive for me and then for the cops also." She said with hope that maybe he opened up to Evelyn.

To her disappointment Evelyn shook her head sadly. "Why does he have restraints on? He doesn't look like he's going to go anywhere." Evelyn asked.

A pained expression crossed Jessica's facial features before she spoke. "When he woke up he went into hysterics. He couldn't believe that he was still alive. He kept wondering why we worked so desperately to keep him alive when everyone else wanted him dead. He took the morphine drip IV from his arm and attempted to slash his wrists with it but thank god an orderly was able to restrain him. He had to be sedated so we could get him to calm down and stop screaming and thrashing. When he woke up, he was like that." She said having a few of her own tears slid down her weary face.

"Oh god. That poor child." Evelyn wrapped Jessica in a hug and when she released her she looked firmly into her eyes. "I promise I'm going to help him. I want him to be a Mercer and I'll do whatever it takes to make him one." Jessica smiled at her and gave her another hug. "I'll be back tomorrow Jessica. Please tell me if anything with him changes."

Evelyn and Bobby exited the hospital with the image of that broken child burned into their thoughts. There was no way they were going to let him end back up in the system. No way.


End file.
